


Patience is a Virtue

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar has to wait paitently while Mohinder finishes an experiment.





	Patience is a Virtue

Title: Patience is a Virtue  
Author:   
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Smut   
Word Count:  1,347  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar has to wait paitently while Mohinder finishes an experiment.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Un-Themed #1/Waiting and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challange Stairwell  
A/N:  I'm trying hard to finish [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[ **piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's table on time and, with my beta's help, I just might make it.  Beta'd by the ever lovely [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)

 

Sylar sat drumming his fingers as he waited for Mohinder to finish the specimen test.He didn’t normally mind waiting as long as Mohinder talked to him, but that wasn’t happening today.Mohinder was too busy peering into the microscope to pay him any attention.Letting out a long sigh, he stared at the back of Mohinder’s head.

 

“That’s not going to make the test run any faster Sylar,” Mohinder murmured without taking his eyes away from the scope.

 

“But when is it going to get done Mohinder?”Sylar nearly whined.He hated sounding like a petulant child but he couldn’t help it.Being bored brought that out in him.

 

Mohinder stood up, rubbing his face with one hand.“Look, I know you want to go home but I also told you I had to get this done first.It’s not my fault you decided to stick around and wait for me.Just give me five more minutes, okay?It should be finished by then.”He gave Sylar a stern look before going back to the microscope, ignoring the huff of breath Sylar let out.

 

Sylar sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and pacing around the room.He perked up when he heard the timer go off on the tester.Watching Mohinder go over and pull the specimen out, he walked over to the other man and peered over his shoulder.Mohinder tilted his head back and looked at the man who was breathing down his neck.

 

“Sylar, _please_.The more you bother me the longer this will take.Just go sit down,” Mohinder snapped.

 

“You don’t have to be so grouchy,” Sylar pouted, his bottom lip giving a little quiver.

 

Mohinder rolled his eyes and ignored the other man's dramatics.After a few minutes, he pushed away from the microscope and smiled in satisfaction.“Okay I’m done, we can go now you big baby.”He quicklycleaned up his area, putting his notes into his desk and locking it.Sylar grinned, grabbing Mohinder’s hand and started pulling him out of the room.

 

“I’m getting you out of here before you realize you have another test you have to run yet tonight.”Sylar said as he pushed Mohinder ahead of him through the door.

 

“Sylar, slow down.You didn’t even let me grab my jacket-” Mohinder protested at Sylar, who was ignoring him.Sylar pushed the other man down the hall towards the stairs.“Why are we going this way?The elevators would be faster.I thought you wanted to hurry and get home?”

 

Sylar gave Mohinder a wicked grin, stopping on the landing and pushed Mohinder up against the wall.“You’ve kept me waiting and I don’t want to wait any longer.I didn’t think you’d want to do anything in the elevator and there are no cameras here.”He pressed against Mohinder and bit playfully at his neck as he slipped his knee between the other man’s thighs, rocking against him.

 

Mohinder let out a soft moan as his head fell back against the wall.“Sylar, anyone can come this way and see us.Why can’t we wait until we get home?” he asked a bit breathlessly, arms going around Sylar’s neck and his fingers curling into Sylar’s hair.

 

“Do you really want to wait until we get home?And no one’s going to find us, there’s no one left in the building but us and the guards,”Sylar chuckled as his fingers skimmed down Mohinder’s body, resting at his waist.He slipped his hands underneath Mohinder’s shirt, his fingers going under the band of his pants and boxers and teasing the skin there.Mohinder gasped and pressed against Sylar’s hands.

 

“No, I don’t think I do want to wait,” Mohinder said and spun them around with a grin, pushing Sylar against the wall.He watched Sylar’s eyes as he slid down the other’s body, kneeling in front of him.Playfully using his nose, he pushed Sylar’s shirt up and nuzzled at the hairs leading from Sylar’s navel to the edge of his pants.His hands reached for Sylar’s button and opened the pants, sliding them down and pressed his face into the bulge forming in Sylar’s boxers.

 

Sylar let out a low moan as his fingers clenched Mohinder’s hair, twisting into the curls.“Do you know what you do to me?”He felt Mohinder’s tongue trace the outline of his cock through his boxers and his hips gave a jerk forward.Mohinder’s hot breath soaked through the thin material and he became harder, aching for release.“Fuck Mohinder, don’t tease.”

 

With a sly look up at Sylar’s face, Mohinder bit the edge of his boxers and slowly pulled them down.He flicked his tongue out at the head of Sylar’s cock, the tip brushing over the slit and getting a taste of the precum beading there.A moan bubbled up from his chest as he took the head in his mouth and sucked gently on it, sliding his hands up Sylar’s thighs and his thumb caressing across Sylar’s sac.

 

A flat _thwack_ echoed through the stairwell as Sylar slapped a hand against the wall, his other still tangled in Mohinder’s hair.“God _damn it_ Mohinder!” he yelled as his hips pushed forward to try and get deeper into that warm wetness.Mohinder put one hand on Sylar’s hip and pushed him back against the wall; the other cupped his balls and rolled them gently in his palm.Sylar’s breathing increased as his fingers dug into the wall.He was even more pleased now that he’d insisted that they not wait until they got home.Mohinder seemed to enjoy the thrill of almost getting caught and he was at his dirtiest when that chance of danger was there.

 

Mohinder closed his eyes and hummed as he slowly slid down Sylar’s shaft, sucking gently as he went.He paused at the base as his breath tickled the short hairs there, before moving back up as his tongue swirled around Sylar’s cock.Sylar groaned, hips trying to buck forward but Mohinder’s hand kept him from moving far.He could feel Mohinder increase the suction on his cock as his tongue swirled around the head, making his head spin.Looking down, he watched Mohinder moving and the sight nearly took his breath away.It was pure sin, the look on Mohinder’s face, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything.The back of his head hit the wall with a _thud_ as Mohinder did _something_ with his tongue that caused a jolt to run up his body.

 

Smirking, Mohinder felt Sylar’s sac start to tighten up in his hand.He moved his head faster and paused to suck hard when his mouth was full, his hand giving Sylar’s balls a hard squeeze as his thumb brushed along his perineum.Sylar cried out, the sound bouncing off the walls back at them as he felt himself coming hard in Mohinder’s mouth.His vision blanked as he came and he could feel nothing but Mohinder’s mouth on him, sucking and swallowing.

 

Sitting back on his heels, Mohinder used his thumb to wipe a small dribble of cum running down his chin and he grinned as he licked it clean.“Mmmm, you taste good.” he purred, pulling Sylar’s pants back up and looking into the other’s eyes as he tucked him back inside and closed the pants up.Pressing against Sylar’s body as he stood up, he wrapped his hands around the other’s neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss.Sylar gave off a soft sigh and pulled away from Mohinder, taking his hand and started dragging him down the stairs.“Wait!Aren’t you forgetting something?”Mohinder asked with a laugh.

 

“Nope, I know exactly what I’m doing.The guards will be doing their rounds right about now; we’ll have to finish this up at home.”Sylar looked over his shoulder, seeing the shocked look on Mohinder’s face and chuckled.Mohinder yelped in protest as Sylar pulled him out the door towards their car.

 

  
 


End file.
